The Alley Cat King
Pachirapong1999's movie spoof of Disney's animated 1994 film, "The Lion King". Cast: *Baby Simba - Toulouse (The Aristocats) *Young Simba - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Adult Simba - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Young Nala - Marie (The Aristocats) *Adult Nala - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Timon - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Pumbaa - Genie (Aladdin) *Mufasa - Tiger (An American Tail) *Sarabi - Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Scar - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Shenzi - Madame Mousey (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) *Banzai - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Ed - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) *Rafiki - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Zazu - Roquefort (The Aristocats) *Sarafina - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Hyenas - Cat R. Waul's Henchmen (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West), and Wickershams Hears a Who *Elephants - Elephants (The Wild Thornberrys) *Giraffes - Giraffes (The Wild Thornberrys) *Zebras - Horses Stallion of the Cimarron *Mouse - Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) *Groundhog - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) *Chameleon - Squeaks (The Fox and the Hound) *Wildebeests - Stampede (Jumanji), Cows (O Brother, Where Art Thou?) *Vultures/Buzzards - Birds (Rio) *Beetle - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) Scenes: *The Alley Cat King Part 1 - "The Circle of Life" *The Alley Cat King Part 2 - Cat R. Waul and Tiger's Conversation *The Alley Cat King Part 3 - Oliver's First Day *The Alley Cat King Part 4 - A: Oliver's Pouncing Lesson/B: "The Morning Report" *The Alley Cat King Part 5 - Cat R. Waul and Oliver's Conversation *The Alley Cat King Part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" *The Alley Cat King Part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard *The Alley Cat King Part 8 - Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" *The Alley Cat King Part 9 - The Stampede!/Tiger's Death/Oliver Runs Away *The Alley Cat King Part 10 - Cat R. Waul Takes Over Pride Rock *The Alley Cat King Part 11 - Meet Bagheera and Baloo *The Alley Cat King Part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" *The Alley Cat King Part 13 - Cat R. Waul and 's Conversation *The Alley Cat King Part 14 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive? *The Alley Cat King Part 15 - Duchess Chased Baloo/The Reunion *The Alley Cat King Part 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" *The Alley Cat King Part 17 - Thomas O'Malley and Duchess' Argument/Tigger's Wisdom/Thomas O'Malley's Destiny *The Alley Cat King Part 18 - 'The King Has Returned'/Bagheera and Baloo's Distraction *The Alley Cat King Part 19 - Thomas O'Malley Confronts Cat R. Waul/Thomas O'Malley Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle *The Alley Cat King Part 20 - Thomas O'Malley vs. Cat R. Waul/Cat R. Waul's Death/A Happy Ending for the Pride Lands *The Alley Cat King Part 21 - End Credits (part 1): "Busa Simba" *The Alley Cat King Part 22 - End Credits (part 2): "Can You Feel the Love Tonight? (Elton John version)" Cast Gallery: Poster: Category:Pachirapong1999 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King Movies Category:Disney and Toei